Typically, electrosurgical devices have stand-alone monopolar capabilities or bipolar capabilities. Thus, a surgeon before a procedure begins may select either a device with monopolar capabilities or a device with bipolar capabilities and the surgeon can use the device to apply either monopolar power or bipolar power. For example, if the surgeon selects a monopolar device and monopolar power is not desired for the surgical procedure the surgeon may use either the device that supplies monopolar power to perform the procedure or switch to a device with bipolar capabilities. Both of these devices may be used to perform the procedure, however, switching between devices and/or using a device that may be better suited for a different purpose may disturb the procedure flow, cause unnecessary delays in the procedure, and in some cases result in less than optimal energy sources being used.
Generally, electrosurgical devices are connected to a generator that produces a therapy signal and provides power to the electrosurgical device so that a therapy current is produced. However, the therapy currents that may be used are limited by the generator and thus if the generator is only capable of producing a single therapy current then only one therapy current can be applied through the electrosurgical device. Additionally, a generator may be capable of producing two therapy circuits, but the electrosurgical device may only be capable of controlling and applying a single therapy current. Thus, the electrosurgical device may only apply a single therapy current. Some attempts have been made to produce a device that includes both monopolar capabilities and bipolar capabilities in a single device.
Examples of some electrosurgical instruments may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,110,171; 6,113,596; 6,180,386; 6,358,268; and 7,232,440; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0113827; 2006/0187512; 2006/0084973; and 2012/0123406 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have an electrosurgical device that may be switched between a monopolar configuration and a bipolar configuration with one hand so that a user can easily perform a desired task without the need to disrupt the flow of a procedure. It would be attractive to have an electrosurgical device that may be used in open surgery as forceps and may be used for electrical cutting and/or hemostasis. What is needed is an electrosurgical device with both monopolar capabilities and bipolar capabilities where the monopolar capabilities are deactivated during use as a bipolar device and where the forceps are immobilized during use as a monopolar device. What is needed is an electrosurgical device that produces more therapy currents than a generator supplies signals (i.e., generator modes) to the electrosurgical device. What is needed is an electrosurgical device that is electrically reconfigurable so that the electrosurgical device has fewer activation buttons then signals that the generator supplies (i.e., generator modes) yet is capable of being electrically reconfigured to apply all of the signals from the generator.